


The mask.

by AstroBaby



Category: slasher - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, First work - Freeform, Gore, Horror, Reader Insert, fast burn, im bad at tags, questionable judgment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroBaby/pseuds/AstroBaby
Summary: You’re a nurse working close to a killer, but more may meet eye.An X reader because it's one thing I haven't dabbled in enough. Ahhh it's so early in the morning I don't sleep. I changed your last name because saying ___ ___ or (y/n) (l/n) is not my style. ENJOY I-I guess I dunno.





	1. Chapter 1

Working at an asylum is an unpopular job: it doesn't pay well, there is serious trauma, terrifying patients and even staff, overall not a fun or easy job. But ___ loved challenges. She felt alive being so close to danger. It took years to work up the ladder to take care of the one patient she actually wanted to see, get inside the mind of, understand in ways no one else could. She finally got transferred to the hospital of her dreams. It was a cloudy, frigid morning. Gloom filled the air making it feel heavier than usual. She drove to the gate. Handing the man her id she made small talk. 

"Lovely morning isn't it?" Craft handed him one of the coffees she brought to work. 

"I don't know something is in the air. I think it's going to rain." He accepted the coffee with a small nod, 

"All the more beautiful." He handed her id back. Ignoring her last statement. 

"I'll be seeing you." 

The gate opened and she drove past, parking in her newly registered spot she walked into the building. Flashing her Id once more at the security guards, she gave each of them a coffee. Once she gave all but one her coffees away she explored the building, Long corridors stretched for ages. Scanning the door labels she found what she was looking for. 'Storage' she opened the door before peering in, finding a room full of the patients belongings. The wheels in Ms.Crafts  head began to turn. She looked around and went inside the large storing room. the she found labeled boxes in alphabetical order. Running her fingers over each box she laid her eyes upon what she'd been looking for. A closed box with her new patients name. She grinned. Perfect she took the box and hid the label with her arm. She carried the box as if it were her own items to her office. She saw someone sitting in the chair in front of her desk, she quietly opened the door, keeping it open with her foot she set the stuff on her fainting couch, label facing the couch. She walked up behind him. Clearing her throat the door slammed he jumped slightly and he turned to her, she spoke. 

"Doctor Samuel Loomis.. I'm your new head nurse. My name is ___ Craft. A pleasure meeting you." She held her hand out to him. 

He studied it for a long second. Before shaking her hand. Standing he adjusted his tie she handed him coffee. He took it without saying anything. On your toes he's looking for any reason for you to be unqualified. 

"Your next patient is like nothing you've seen before."

"I'm counting on it." She said coolly. 

"He's very dangerous I will send the guards to make sure he is sedated." he walked towards the window behind her desk, studying the gloomy sky. She backed up against the couch and grabbed one item out of the box. Placing it in her (f/c) cardigan. He turned and she held her hands behind her back. he looked her up and down. Too close. 

"Not necessary, won't you be by my side? Along with security guards outside of the door?"

"Am I sensing.. excitement in your voice?" 

"I am excited to help a man in clear need." 

Dr. Loomis laughed. 

"May I ask what's so funny doctor?" Calm 

"I don't know if I like your tone. But I only trust you because we are short staffed and your higher ups gave a very good word in for you. You are qualified but perhaps too eager. I trust you to do this.. but if I smell anything peculi-." 

"Doctor please," She smiled sweetly. If only he knew the intent behind the smile. "I won't do anything more than you have. Perhaps a woman's touch can make fix this situation!" 

"You can't fix what he has!"

"And what is that?" 

"Evil." She frowned. 

"Oh for Pete's sake." She could have laughed at his expression. He looked so serious. 

"You haven't seen what I have!" He pointed a finger at her. 

"Deontological ethics." She pushed his finger to his side. 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Deontological ethics or deontology is the normative ethical theory that the morality of an action should be based on whether that action itself is right or wrong under a series of rules, rather than based on the consequences of the action."

"Are you saying you're going to teach him moral philosophy?" 

"What have you taught him?" He was quiet. Check mate. 

"Walk with me Ms. Craft" they existed her office. The hospital was massive. They walked for and he explained his background as if she didn't know already. No need to interrupt ignorance is bliss as they say. He sipped his coffee. They arrived at the sanitarium ward, he spoke once more,

"I have a meeting with some associates. You will be alone in the room." 

"With all due respect sir, I would like to meet him as he is. If I feel in the slightest bit threatened I'll call for assistance." They both stood outside the door. "I cannot treat a patient who won't comprehend what's going on." 

He sighed. Giving in, he handed the nurse the key card to the stainless steel door. She grabbed the card but he still held onto it. 

"I'm trusting you." 

"I'm glad we can come to an understanding Dr. Loomis." He released the card and walked back down the corridor,

The guards were slouching against the wall, probably still groggy from the early morning shift. 

"Sit up straight! Are you savages?" The guards straightened their backs at the sudden noise. "Get out. If I need you, you'll know." 

They walked out and shut the door behind her. She observed the room. It was bland, dull. The wall paper was light bluish grey. There was one bed and a desk beside it. In the corner was two chairs and a round table. He sat one of the chairs. His hands cuffed and chained to the reenforced wall behind him. The window was closed and covered with bent blinds. She walked over to it. Opening the blinds and cracking the window. She didn't know he watched her every movement. He scanned her entire form. Her name tag read CNO Craft. She finally looked at him. He looked to the floor. Her heels clicked against the floor as she wondered towards him. Upon getting closer she noticed he was unmasked. Blond hair covered his face almost completely. She smiled warmly,

"Good morning Michael." He didn't meet her gaze or even acknowledge her existence. "My name is ___ Craft. You can call me ___." No response. He had nothing to say to her. 

"I'm aware of how the people here treat you because of your.. reputation." He let out a small laugh that almost wasn't audible. She crouched in front of him, her arms resting on his lap. "But I'm not scared of you.. if I'm being honest I'm quite.. fascinated." This caught his attention. 

 

There was a glow in her (e/c) orbs that shined something he was familiar with. Curiosity. He made no movement, the only noise in the entire room was the clock ticking. She remembered her barging chip. She got up and sat in the chair provided. 

"I have a gift for you." she cooed softly. He tilted his head upwards. Curiosity getting the best of him. She smiled softly her lips a beautiful shade of red. Reaching into her shirt she pulled out his beloved mask. He reached for it but the chains stopped him instantly. She let out a small laugh. She moved closer to him. "I want you to trust me Michael. I think I can help you." 

She put his mask on his head, adjusting it to fit accordingly. His mask smelt like perfume, it was warm from being so close to her chest. Her hands were warm and soft, she was so delicate when putting it on. Probably trying to stay on his good side. Whether or not it was working is unknown. She sat down in front of him and smiled. Something about her smile gave him comfort, but the thought of someone caring for him scared him, of course she would never know. 

"I'm sure you feel more comfortable now."


	2. Chapter 2

As the months went by Michael found himself more and more comfortable with his nurse. She visited him daily, occasionally Dr. Loomis accompanied her. She brought him magazines and books. She even taught him sign language so they could communicate better. Today she brought dinner into Michael's room. She sat down at the round table. She motioned for him to join her. He sat down and she gave him a brown bag. 

"I made you dinner. Im sure you don't mind, I love to cook and I'm sure the food here gets boring after 15 years." He opened the bag and saw a cheese burger and chips with a bottle of water. He gripped his mask and hesitated to take it off. ___ noticed this and decided to turn off the lights in the room, sense the room lacked furniture and the window letting in some light she had no trouble getting back to the table. She continued to eat just as before. After a moment he took it off. 

'Thank you' he gestured. 

"Your welcome." 

She rambled on about absolutely nothing and Michael found himself listening to every word to the letter. He learned a lot about her; her favorite color, where she lived, her family, even personal things like her love life and her aspirations. 

"Do you like music Michael?" 

'Depends.' 

"Well I bought a radio for my office and I was wondering if you wanted me to bring it when I come to see you. Or even leave it in here so you can listen to music and the news.. whatever you fancy." 

'Would like that. As for music I enjoy the piano.' 

"That's funny! My father used to play the piano for me as a little girl. It would be an understatement to say I have a soft spot for it." 

'I don't remember a lot about my parents. Or even my sibling, it's been a very long time.' 

____ placed her fork on the table and looked him in the eyes. Her expression went from casual to serious. As much as Michael enjoyed having nice company but he disliked how much she prodded at his past. And he had a feeling she was about to start a tangent. 

"Do you regret what happened that night?" 

There was a long pause. Perhaps he was collecting his thoughts, or trying to keep his cool. She remained unfazed by his silence. 

"Talking about it will make the scars heal healthier." She said it like it was a bribe. 

'I will tell you what I told Dr. Loomis. I don't remember what happened that night.' 

"Sounds like your brain attempting to protect itself from the traumas you suffered."  He simply shrugged and continued eating. "We should eat together more! I don't think I've seen you eat so much in my time being here." She changed the subject because she had a feeling that's all the information she's getting from him. 

'Only if you cook the food' she laughed and he felt himself smile. After he finished eating he replaced his mask on his head. 

"I have some paperwork that needs to be detailed I'll see you tomorrow morning Michael." 

She got up to leave and he quickly grabbed her hand. She turned and stared at their hands. He let her hand go and went to his bed. She left the room with a small smile on her face. 

___ fell asleep finishing her last few reports she tiredly rose her head, the room was pitch black, the only light was from the hall outside. She was startled by screaming, her eyes widened to the sight of blood spatter on the glass of her door. She covered her mouth and ducked under her desk, her heart beating in her ears she heard loud sirens, screaming and gun shots. She felt adrenaline pumping through her veins, there was a breach and she feared the worst for the staff and patients, trembling as all the noise ceased. Somehow that scared her worst than the noise. Red lights flashed across her room. 

She noticed the shadows fade as her door opened slowly, curling her lips inward she stopped breathing entirely. Heavy footsteps walked around her room, pulling books and glass off the shelves, shattering her personal items, breaking chairs against the wall and window. She let out a small whimper as tears rolled down her face. The wind howled against the shattered glass. She knew it was only a matter of when, working in a facility like this. All the destruction stopped and footsteps agonizingly slow walked to her desk. She saw tall legs standing mere inches away from her shaking form. She closed her eyes trying to prepare for the worst. She opened her eyes once more to meet the gaze of an unknown to her patient; he smelt of metal, the red lighted flashed across his shiny skin, she realized he was covered in thick blood, a maniacal smile stretched against his features, his eyes were opened wide his pupils were so.. dilated, he had to be on some form of drug no eye naturally shows that large. His breathing was heavy and out of control. His eyes darted from ___'s gaze to her chest, a bloody hand touched her name tag, 

"Hello Ms. Craft." He said, his voice was low and raspy, 

___'s mouth went dry, she couldn't think of anything to say or do she couldn't even react she just sat under her desk, cornered by a man twice her size. Her mouth opened and he grabbed her neck, pulling her out of her hiding place. She yelled but it was short lived. She got the wind knocked out of her when he slammed her against the wall. She wheezed and gasped for air. Her hands gripping his arms, trying to resist. He laughed at her weak attempts. Keeping one hand on her neck he began to unbutton her blouse with the other. She shook her head and tried to scream but any noise was cut short by him slamming her against the wall. He pressed his bloody lips against her ear, she squirmed at the warm, wet, touch. 

"You.. were the nicest person in this place.. you probably don't remember me.. but I remember you.." he whispered. "But a soul as beautiful as yours can't be tainted by living in this world.. this shitty planet of dirt and water.." his grip loosened ever so slightly, when one of his hands was removed from her neck. She could breathe again, she struggled but it was like being held by a statute. He tore her shirt open and pressed his hand against her pounding heart. "I'll take you to the place you belong.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

The patient was knocked out cold by an unknown assailant. ___ slid down the wall grasping her neck and breathing deeply. Her sight returning and the feeling in the rest of her body returned. She looked up at her savior to see who it was. The familiar face of Michael appeared. He was covered in blood as well. A ruby coated knife shined in his grasp, it mortified her. Thinking maybe she only went from the frying pan to the fire. She cried and he dropped the knife before he knelt down in front of her, wiping her tears he tried to comfort her. She looked at him as he reached for her chest like the other did, she backed further into the wall trying to get away from his touch, but he slowly re-buttoned her blouse. She tried to stand but she was too light headed. He assisted her standing and eventually carried her. She scanned the area as he walked to the exit. It was a blood bath, dismembered parts and guts were scattered around the ground. She closed her eyes and tried her best to forget. The smell was so overwhelmingly bitter, once they were outside the smell had dulled. 

"Put me down." He did as she asked. 

She searched her pockets and found her car keys. A stroke of luck on such a horrible experience. Michael stood close by her, gazing around the area, searching for any danger. 

"Follow me, we are going to my house. We can't be seen here." He nodded and she led him to her car. Getting in they drove in silence. 

Her hands shook as she drove through the fog. She looked down at her own body. She noticed bloody splotches all over her chest and neck, looking in the rear view mirror she met Michaels eyes. He seemed unfazed by it all. 

"Are you okay?" ___ asked quietly. He nodded his head and she took a glance at him to see that knife still in his hand, "Do.. Do you think you could.." he tilted his head, unaware of what she meant. 

Sighing she returned her attention to the road. She parked in her driveway and stared at the steering wheel. She felt Michael poke her. Shaking her head back to reality she got out of the car and walked up to her own door. Unlocking it with a spare key in her plant she went inside. Michael stood in the entry way and went no further. ___ turned on lights and took off her blood soaked shoes. She turned to Michael, he was covered in blood. She sighed and walked up to him, she grasped his arm and pulled him to the bathroom. Making him sit on the tub all she knelt in front of him. She had to check for any open wounds. 

"Can you take your shirt off for me?" 

'What for?' 

"Because I'm almost positive that's a gun shot wound. You're covered in blood and I want to find the source." 

'It's not mine.' 

"No that's just a hole leaking blood from your left lower abdomen. Take it off or I'll cut it off." 

He took off the shirt and she was greeted with lots of old scaring and a few fresh wounds on his stomach. She grabbed her first aid kit from her mirror cabinet. It looks like he was shot with a shotgun. She put on the rubber gloves and pushed against the skin surrounding the wounds. He looked around the room, anywhere but where she was. The physical contact made him feel strange. He did his best to ignore it. 

"No internal bleeding that's good.." she mumbled to herself, "I'm sorry if this hurts." 

She didn't notice how close she was to him. But he did, she was practically in his lap. He glanced at her angelic features as she worked. Once he saw he couldn't look away. She cleaned the blood away she grasped the forceps and meticulously pulled the bullet shrapnel out of him. A small amount of blood squirted from the wound and landed on her lips and chin, she ignored it and closed the wound before patching it. She pressed her hand against the bandages, applying pressure to help the bleeding stop completely. 

Michael rubbed his thumb against her lip, wiping his own blood away from her face. This made her look up at him. Realizing how close she was to him she immediately got up. 

"The wrapping is water resistant so take a shower, I'm going to wash your clothes and give you a fresh set to sleep in.." she looked down at the tile floor. 

She left the bathroom and went to her bedroom. There was a half bathroom in there. She stared at herself in the mirror, she wiped the blood and tear streaks away. She took off her stained clothes and dropped them with his clothes in the hamper. She washed her face, dabbed her chest clean and washed her hands with a plush towel. She watched the blood wash down the drain. Taking the hamper to the laundry room she heard the shower running as she walked past the bathroom. She noticed bloody pants on the floor outside the door. Picking them up she added them to the wash pile. She returned to her bedroom grabbing old clothes from her father. He was a big man she hoped they fit him. 

She cracked the bathroom door putting the clothes on the sink before shutting the door again. She got changed herself. Dressing in dark shorts and a (c) shirt. Once she got to sit down Michael came out of the bathroom. Her head resting on the back of the couch she didn't look at him. He snapped his fingers at her, she turned her head. 

'Shouldn't you shower as well?' 

"Did you kill anyone Michael." It was more of a statement than a question. 

'I did what I had to.' 

But a part of ___ wanted to believe that, believe him. She stood and looked him in the eyes. Scanning for the truth. Before tearing her eyes away to shower. 

She sat under the spray of the hot water. She hugged her knees to her chest. Remembering all the horrible things she saw, they flashed through her head every time she blinked. She rocked back and fourth. Finishing her shower she got dressed and put her (h/c) out of her face. She opened the door letting the steam out of the room. She located Michael sleeping upright on the couch. Her father's clothes fit a little tight, she could loosen the seems and make it a perfect fit.. for now might as well enjoy his physique.. She shook him lightly. He stirred a bit, 

"Michael." She whispered, she shook him and he opened his grey eyes, looking over at her she smiled weakly. "The couch is a bit stiff and old. Not to mention uncomfortable. But my bed is warm and big enough for both of us." His eyes widened at bit and she sighed, "come on Michael, we are both adults. It's for one night." He stood up and she walked him to her bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

This caused a small laugh from ___. She didn't realize how late it was. The clock read 3:46 am. She debated about taking the rickety old couch or climbing in bed with her post-patient. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over herself. She took one last glance at the man next to her. Before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

___ had woken up in a dark room with no windows or doors, she tried to move around but there was very little room to do so, standing she hit the ceiling of the room, she crouched and saw a small hole, she looked through it and saw a shadowy figure stabbing people to death. Gasping she covered her mouth, it turned its red eyes to her direction. But how could it see her? It charged at the wall. She sat up in a cold sweat, her heart hammering against her chest as she tried to come back to reality, rubbing her eyes she noticed it was still dark out. The read numbers on her clock read 6:15 am. She looked over and noticed the large lump under her shared blanket. His mask rested on the night stand. Blood still visible on it. She went to get up but noticed his large arm a crossed her lap. She touched his arm, feeling rough and jagged skin from scaring. She held his arm to her waist. ___ studied his figure, he was spread out on the bed, he's probably never slept in a bed so big. It felt like if she let him go she'd float away. She sighed quietly. What now? She was alive and well because of a murderer. She owed him her life but.. she thought they were passed his previous.. tendencies. She argued with herself. 'It was what he had to do' 'he could easily survived without hurting anyone the man is like 200 pounds of pure muscle!' 'He saved your life and you have the audacity to complain?!' 'He saved my life by killing others!' Her hands went to her head, pulling ever so slightly on her hair. 'Stop! I have to figure out what to do now.' Michael turned in his sleep and faced the other way. Releasing her from his heavy grip. 

She got out of bed quietly. She left her room and paced in the living room. 'People will come banging on your door you're missing now,' 

'Perhaps not technically the shift ended at 8, if any one is, it's Michael who is missing. If they find him here I will go to prison for harboring or even abetting a fugitive..' 

'We have to leave here. They can't find Michael here. They could think we had something to do with.. the breach.'

There was a knock on the door, ___ froze. A million scenarios played through her head all at once. None ended well. 

'If you don't answer it'll look suspicious,' 

'If you do answer it could be nothing. Don't loose your cool.' 

'Look out the window. Determined what is happening first. Jumping the gun gets you shot.' 

____ looked out and saw a a police car parked beside hers. Two officers stood at her door, waiting for her. 

'Now what?' 

'Answer the door calm, collected, slightly groggy if you have it in you.' 

Talking a deep breath ___ opened the door. Two police men stood on her stoop. She gave a curious look, giving the notion she was completely oblivious to the fact of why they were here. 

"Can I help you gentlemen?" 

"Good morning Ms. Craft, we are sorry to bother you so early in the morning but we have a case you could be involved in. Do you have a moment to talk to us?" Keep them out of the house. 

"Of course but do you mind if we talk out here? My house is a bit of a mess." 

"Of course ma'am." 

____ stepped outside, closing the door behind her quietly. She prayed Michael stayed asleep through this whole conversation. The last thing they need is more missing persons. 

"There was an incident at the hospital you work at. Can you tell me where you were yesterday from 9:30 pm to 3:16 am?" Lie. 

"I was feeling a little sick from lunch I left early.. around 5:30 I believe. I was in bed by 9. Why? Did something happen?" The officers shared glances before returning a sorrowful gaze. 

"There was essentially a jail break of five of the most dangerous patients in your facility, there were multiple casualties, patients and staff members on the same floor as your office." 

___ covered her mouth. Allowing some of the fright she felt that night to show on her features. 

"One of your patients, Michael Myers is missing. Could you give any details of where you think he may be?" keep it simple, easy to remember

"M-Michael is a tricky patient. He could be anywhere from here by now. Am I safe here?" 

"Of course ma'am, we will have officers up and down this block keeping you safe. Anything else you'd like to add perhaps he told you a place he wanted to go?" 

"I'm sure you were given access to his file, but if not it's on my desk with a few other patients. Perhaps that could be a good start? Better than what I could offer." 

"Actually we weren't given that information ma'am. But that sort of information would be really helpful. If you can provide would be greatly appreciated." Breathe slowly,

"You're welcome to the files, but be sure to call Dr. Loomis first. I don't want to jeopardize my job, you understand right?" 

"Of course ma'am. You have yourself a nice day." 

"You too officers. Be safe!" ____ returned back inside. Sliding down the door she tried to regain control of her breathing. She didn't know how long she could handle that much stress. Too many variables not enough solutions. 

She got off the floor and went back into her room. Michael was still sleeping. She quietly walked to his side of the bed. Taking the mask off the nightstand she felt a strong hand grab her arm. She looked over and noticed he was wide awake. 

"I was going to wash it off. Blood stains if you let it sit for too long." 

'Police.' 

"They came to question me." 

'And?' 

"And I gave them a run around until they got enough answers. I gave them your file and that's it. They only thing they are gonna figure out is your medical background." ____ sat on the edge of the bed. "Can I look at your stomach?" 

'A weird way to come on to someone.' 

"I'll jab my thumb into your wounds and reopen them." 

'Didn't you tell me that violence wasn't the answer?' 

She shot him a look and he smiled like a smart ass. Moving the covers he exposed his stomach, the bandages were tinted a slight red. She went to the bathroom to retrieve her scissors, 

'Hey you said you'd jab with your thumb.' 

"It's for the bandages smart aleck." She cut the bandages away and noticed purple bruising around the wound. A good sign, the blood was clotting and closing the wound. "You're healing nicely. I wish I had the healing ability you do." 

'Thanks? You are full of weird compliments' 

"It's probably a good idea to let it breathe for a little, with how well it's going you should be fully healed in a few days." 

'Lovely.' 

___ felt herself almost ask Michael want to do next. She had no answers or any visible ways of escape. He sorta excels at this kinda thing. Asking a professional isn't such a bad idea. 'Yeah a professional life on the lamb liver.' 

"Michael.. what should we do next?" 

'Breakfast?' 

We are doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

___ stood in the kitchen over a hot stove, she cooked omelettes, pancakes and basically every breakfast food she had in her house. She cooked when she needed to meditate, Michael watched her move in the kitchen the same way she moved around in the hospital. He turned on the tv and watched the news. The whole town was in an panic. 

"Officers say two of the three psychopaths were caught and brought to justice. They are now facing jail time for the mass murders of their fellow patients, doctors and nurses-" ____ turned off the tv not wanting to hear anymore. Michael groaned. 

"Michael if you're bored why don't you walk around the house? You haven't seen anything but the bathroom and bedrooms." 

He shrugged and decided to look around, he never noticed how large the house actually was. He noticed pictures of ____'s family. Her father was a large man, he held a small child on his shoulders, assumed to be ____. Her mother was gorgeous. Looking over to ___ she resembled her a lot, he noticed two other boys and a smaller girl. Michael didn't know ___ had siblings, he would ask about them later. Turning the corner to find a study type room. Stepping inside noticed a piano. This must be the piano her father played. Michael touched the dusty keys, this beauty hasn't been used for a while.

A book shelf against the wall caught his attention. He decided to take a look at the books. ____ is a book worm. He thought. Examining each book he noticed they were in numerical order except for one, that was two books out of order. Pulling it off the shelf the wall appeared to open into a small closet like room. There were small scratches on the back of the shelf and all over the walls. Despite it being daylight out the room was pitch black. He could make out pictures from news clippings and drawn pictures littered the walls. Multiple  threads tied all the pictures together in some form of web. He couldn't make out any of the pictures. He looked around and found a small flashlight. He gazed upon the strange room. The pictures and thread illuminated a horror story, 'Craft family of six meets tragedy, massacred by father, daughter remains missing. ' the pictures showed graphic gore, the bodies were unrecognizable, all laid out in a line, like being they were being displayed. Another picture showed ___'s father holding an axe covered in dark thick blood. The title read: father convicted of mass murder sentenced to death by execution' the other parts of the article was covered in marker, scribbling 'not guilty' over and over like an obsession. Flashing the light lower he noticed the scratches were claw marks, like a caged animal trying to claw its way out. Words were etched into the walls. 'Bad child' 'I'm sorry' 'punish' 'mercy'. Michael got closer, noticing dried blood in each of the words. Entering the small room he noticed a rusted axe struck into the wall, along with multiple other holes created by said axe, directly under the axe was a porcelain mask with flowers painted on it. He turned and noticed how the piano was perfectly seen from this small room through the holes the axe had created.

'That's funny! My father used to play me the piano, it would be an understatement to say I had a soft spot for it.' 

 

This room unsettled Michael, which was hard to do considering his experiences in his lifetime. He heard glass shatter and he turned to look at what the noise was. 

"Michael.." ____ stared at him, her expression was unreadable which was rare. 

'What is all of this? Why haven't I heard about this?' 

She slowly walked up to him, she grabbed the book that remained in his grasp, she looked down at the wall, Michael snapped his fingers at her, she looked up at him, her (e/c) eyes glassy with tears. 

"This.. this is why I had to find you." She laughed trying not to be hysterical, "in- in some morbid way I-... I thought you'd understand." 

'Understand?' 

"My mother got very sick and passed away, my father suddenly hated me, because I looked too much like her. He used to trap me in.. here. Because I would do something like my mother.. I would sing or laugh.. the worst was when I took off the mask you see right there." Her fingers grazed against it like it was a rose with thorns. "...and it triggered him to put me in a place he didn't have to look at me.. he started getting into dark voodoo type magic to get my mother back... one day he went too far and I think he was possessed. He had his problems but he was never violent. He left me that closet and.. he forgot I was in there.. the day he murderer my siblings I saw everything.." she got down on her knees and pointed through one of the holes. "It wasn't him.. it was an animal.. he cried after everything happened.. saying he had no idea what happened. He forgot all about it. Just like.. just like you did." 

'____' 

"I thought getting close to you.. understanding you would give me some form of.. closure. Now I realize how stupid it sounds. No need to point it out." She rubbed her eyes against her sleeve. "I spent my life trying to prove him innocent.. but I was too late and he's gone. Everyone in my family is gone." 

'You think that the reason I murdered my sister is the same reason your father murdered your family.' 

"I drew out the correlation on the board I made here." She raised his flashlight to the board, he noticed his own family members, articles, pictures and drawn symbols. "These things happened the same night, only separated by a year to the minute." she traced her finger over the thread, "the same amount of stab wounds, some time of death as my eldest brother: 3:33 am, they were the same age, even where the stabs were!" Her hands fell to her sides, defeated. 

 

"When I realized I couldn't save my father I thought I could safe myself.. so I got my medical degree and spent years looking for you. I did mental evaluation tests, I worked thousands of hours, never complaining once, no job was too big or small I did everything anyone asked me no matter how immoral or deranged! I trained myself for anything you could possibly throw at me, but the day I met you I.. I wasn't ready for it. I suddenly felt like my past didn't matter.. just being in your presence melted away everything.. I was normal! So I-I didn't bring this up because I gave up. I thought I could live a life free of my past. It happened so long ago and I finally was at peace with it." Michael grabbed her wrists, gripping her with alarming strength, she yelped in surprise and pain, realizing what he did he let her go immediately and walked away. 

His heart pounded in his ears. No wonder he felt so comfortable with her. He felt emotions he hadn't in a decade. And he may have responded poorly. But what now? He needed to think. Alone. He grabbed his mask off the kitchen table and left the house. ____ didn't follow him. She couldn't. She wouldn't know what to say even if she did. She watched him leave though the window before returning to the small room she grew too familiar with. She hit her head against the wall softly, pulling her legs to her chest she did nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael wandered to the only place he could think of. His home. It took him hours to get there, the sun was setting behind the trees he stared at his old home, almost like seeing an old friend he just stood in awe. Long enough for a police officer to notice him and shoot him three time. He broke into a sprint around the house, he broke the back door's window, unlocking the door he went inside. The familiar smell of his home filled the dusty air. He let out a small sigh, he stumbled through the house. He noticed all the furniture and appliances were still intact, it had been left abandoned sense he lived here. Probably because the baggage this place carries isn't worth the property. Michael sat in the kitchen racking his brain for an answer, an option, an escape route. He was loosing blood quickly and soon he wouldn't be able to stand. He was almost oblivious to the noise of someone trying to open the front door. Almost He stood abruptly, he grabbed the counter for support. He had no visible options, he had no weapons, his physical strength was depleting fast and his form became heavier. 

The door busted through and the officer was yelling, his words sounded slurred together and muffled as if he were far, far away. Michael lost his balance and slid down the counter, falling into his own pool of blood. He gazed up through his mask, the world moved slower, the scared officer was shaking so much it was visible even though his eyes giving out on him. His head fell against the wooden cabinet, he heard a thud and then silence, looking up once more he saw an axe and colorful flowers before passing out from his body going into shock. 

"Oh god.." she whispered softly, we can save him, act quickly. You are prepared for this. 

____ covered his wounds, blood seeping through her hand she searched through her med kit, tapping- blood was filling his lungs- move now. She pulled down a syringe, attaching an iv tube to the end she made a makeshift Thoracentesis to extract the fluid, she moved at an agonizing slow pace but it had to be evacuated smoothly or more complications could happen. She felt his neck, she had a pulse, his heart was beating as if he were sleeping. She successfully removed all the blood, she noticed the bullets went in and out completely, she got a needle and thread to sew each shot closed, 'he was shot at close range.' How did he get so close? She looked at the officer she brutality bludgeoned with her axe. She returned her attention to her patient. She wrapped him in the rest of the gauze she had, she collapsed on the bloody floor. Her arms and legs ached and her lungs burned, he's alive because of you. He technically owes you his life. Not concerned about that now. He'll wake up soon. 'Soon isn't soon enough if it isn't right now. We need to get out of here. But there is no way to do it there isn't a doubt in my mind that he didn't call for backup.' She sat up, she crawled mere inches to Michael, she pressed her head against his chest, listening. His heart began to race and he pushed her away from him. 

"Michael!" She yelled she wanted to hit him but she didn't want to mess up her stitching. The anger she felt was replaced with anguish. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I lied and I didn't tell you the truth! I'm sorry I was too late and you almost died! I'm sorry-" he cut off her rambling by placing a hand over her mouth. Sirens. ____ helped Michael to his feet and took her axe out of the officer, a noise she would never forget. 

They existed the back door, running far far away from the house. As they ran ___ felt something deep inside her snap. Like a branch in the woods, she felt herself smile under her mask. ____ stopped running and Michael stopped, 

'What?'He turned around and looked her in the eyes. 

"Run." 

'What?' 

"I'm going back! It's the only way!" 

'No!' 

"I... I am doing what I have to." She walked away him. 

He caught up to her almost immediately, walking backwards he made a giant 'X' with his arms. 

"What do you mean no?" 

'I can't let you go.' 

"You're the salt of the earth Michael." 

He stood in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Staring into the distance he could see police flooding his house, he looked upon ___ for one last time. Now or forever wish you had. 

"I'll see you when I can." He pulled his mask off and kissed her, it was just a peck but it meant everything to her, he pulled away and her eyes remained closed, savoring the moment. 

"Did- Did you just talk to me? With- With human English words?!" He nodded and she smiled that same soft smile she did when they met. Michael hesitated but turned and ran towards the woods. 

____ charged back to his house, remembering the events that happened just a little while ago. 

~  
She was running to Michael's house, he had no where else he could have gone. She slid to a stop when she heard gun shots. Suddenly her legs moved so much faster, adrenaline rushed through her as she slowed to a quiet sneak, turning the corner she saw Michael on the floor as an officer screamed, 

"DONT MOVE I WILL OPEN FIRE AGAIN! I SHOULD JUST TO TAKE MAKE SCUM LIKE YOU VANISH OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH" 

____ originally brought her father's axe to defend herself, but anger boiled in her chest, it spread all over her body and she raised it and hammered down onto the un-expecting man's skull, it sounded like she slammed a can onto the floor and it busted open, pulling it out she hit him again and again, until he stopped moving, until all the anger and emotion drained from her body. She dropped the axe and ran to Michael,   
~  
An officer found her, covered in blood, she dropped her axe and knelt onto the muddy ground. She was arrested and charged with murder. Her judge claimed recognized her from her name and dubbed her insane and locked her away at an sanitarium.


	7. Chapter 7

___ sat alone by the window, as she did for months, she rarely talked to anyone. She found comfort in watching the birds outside. Most of the staff pitied her, a child doomed from the start, damaged goods. Sure the staff liked her but the patients around her despised her. 

"You're evil.. I can smell it. It reeks like death.. everything you touch becomes a flame and withers to ash." An older woman hissed at ____. She paid no mind to the woman. 

"You're a crazy woman. She's dangerous don't you know who she is?!" A man said, ___ kept her gaze upon a beautiful raven resting in a tree. 

"How do we know she wasn't the one who killed her family? Her father took the blame. No one can take the blame for you now! You slaughtered that police man in cold blood!" 

"She's evil." 

"Such an innocent face who would have guessed." More and more people stared as the elder woman made a loud scene. Whispered accumulated into talking. It was so loud, 

___ didn't understand why everyone had it out for her. She hadn't spoken to any of them sense her capture. She got up and left the window. Walking to the bathroom she splashed water on her face. Feeling okay? 'Awful. Everyone thinks I'm evil.' Looking up from the sink she gazed on her own features, her (e/c) eyes were darkened, she hadn't had a good night's rest in days due to new arrivals screaming in the night. Her skin paler than usual.. she felt she had a more sunken in look.. she looked worn out.. tired. Her once warm hands were ice to the touch, she held them under warm water, but it never worked. ____ felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, she turned to face the woman who tormented her. She held a metal fork in her shaky hand, she stabbed her in the neck, chest and a few in the face, collapsing she tried to fight off the woman. 

"Tainted blood bleeds from your wounds! You must be cleansed!" ___ grabbed her hand that was stabbing her, the woman choked ____ with her other hand, slamming her head against the tile floor. "Devil! Devil! Devil! I see him in your eyes!" 

___ felt her vision tunneling her grip became weaker and weaker, ____ passed out from lack of oxygen. 

~ 

"She's waking up.." ___ opened her eyes and immediately shut them due to the harsh lighting. She moved to cover her eyes but felt restrained. "Relax! Relax.. it's okay." A woman's voice cooed softly, she felt a warm hand on her cheek, caressing it in comfort. "My name is Julia Perks. I'm so sorry that Ms. Carter attacked you in the bathroom, she has been contained and taken to another part of the hospital. You wont have to see her anymore." 

"My eyes hurt.." 

"It's not your eyes it's your head.. the lack of oxygen gave you quite the migraine. Just give it a few minutes."  

___ nodded and rested her head back on the stiff pillow. 

"Why am I restrained?" 

"I was afraid when you'd come to, you would panic. Being unable to see and being in pain freaks people out." 

"For reasons unknown I'm sure." The woman laughed, 

"Here I'll release you. The doctor will see you soon." 

___ felt the restrains fall from her bandaged wrists, she raised her arms, flexing the muscles she felt stiff. She sat up slowly, scared of her headache. She slowly reopened her eyes and met with a familiar face. 

"Dr. Loomis?" 

"Good morning dear.." he spoke softly. "It's such a shame you ended up here.. you were such a good nurse." 

"I thought.. you'd be angry with me." 

"Not at all. I wish you made your history known to me before I hired you." 

"It's a sorta don't ask don't tell kinda thing.. I didn't want my past to dictate my future.. but I suppose it would've been for the best." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Pain.. that could be from the fork though.." she laughed, she was assaulted in the bathroom with a sharp fork." 

"You were stabbed 33 times." 33? 

"You'd think I did something to her. The worst thing I did was ignore her.." 

"She has many demons. I wouldn't worry about what you did." 

"Did you ever find Michael?" The room went quiet, a look of discomfort fell on his features. 

"No.. he still remains missing after all this time." 

"How long has it been? It's not like I keep a calendar in this place.." 

"Six months.. no sign of him. But speaking of him.. why.. why were you at his house? Why did you.. do what you did?" 

"I recall.. looking for Michael.. I thought maybe he'd listen to me if I found him over the police. You know how he is with new people." 

"Yes, and my second question?" 

"He.. he started yelling at me, how I was trespassing and I could go to jail.. I don't like being yelled at.. all the stress I was under I just.. I snapped.. I heard my mother's voice in my head.. like I had ever sense we lost her." A little too close to the truth might want to steer away 'no if I plead insanity I'm going to look crazy' you are crazy "I saw my father in him.. and I got scared." 

"I see..." Dr. Loomis patted my knee "I'll be seeing you dear.." he exited the room and ___ felt herself dozing off. 

 

"____.. ____..." she saw a warm smile, looking into the eyes of her nurse. "you have a visitor dear." Her nurse cooed softly, ___ turned and smiled at her favorite nurse. 

Julia helped ___ out of her bed and walked her to the visiting room before shutting the door behind her, ____ sat down in the steel chair. Twiddling her thumbs she noticed her bandaged arms, she felt her neck, same bandaging, she looked over to the reflective glass, she like a mummy, Halloween came early this year 'shut up' she laughed, completely oblivious had to who walked into the room. Once they were seated she looked up, the smile fading to shock. Her mouth went dry, 

"M-" 

He hushed her, she noticed he cut his hair and dyed it a different color, like how his mask was, his eyes also shined brown instead of the silvery grey she was used to. 

'What a turn of events this is.' He cracked a smile. 

'It is odd sitting on the other side of the table..' 

'What happened to you?' He grasped her hand, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, 

'Crazy lady with a fork.' 

'I'm sorry, I should have come sooner.' 

'What matters is that you're here now." 

'I wanna believe that.' He touched her neck, she winced 

"Still tender." She said weakly. 

'I've missed your voice.' 

"Only my voice?" She laughed, 

'Not just your voice your cooking as well' She giggled and he laughed as well

"How are you doing sweets?" 

'I hate it here, everyone hates me.. the food is awful the only peace of mind I have is when I'm watching the birds..' 

'ready to go home?' 

'Home?' 

'Yeah, tonight you're walking out of here.' 

'How?' 

'Don't worry about it, just trust me.' He checked his watch, that was new. 'When it's completely dark, 9:30 should be perfect. Leave your room and walk to the bathroom, wait exactly an hour and wait for two knocks on the door, then you only look ahead and walk through the front door. Just walk. I'll be waiting for you. Oh and one more thing, don't go to sleep, stay awake the entire time, no matter how tired you get.' Odd request but reasonable for what he's giving you. 

'Okay' in her mind she was unsure, but she trusted him. He nodded and got up to leave, she grabbed his hand, feeling deja vu she let go.. 'I have a request for you.' 

'Shoot' 

'The woman who did this to me, I want to see her before I leave. I have a present for her.' 

Michael smirked, ____ returned the smile. He nodded his head, ok-ing her request. He left the room and her nurse returned her to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

____ sat in her bathroom, touching at her wounds she wanted felt a little embarrassed with how she looked, she couldn't believe she let him see her like this! To be fair he did surprise you, maybe she could do something to look better tonight. She showered, she wore grey shirt and pants, it was the only attire given. She brushed her hair and touched her eyes, she sighed. She looked at the clock just outside her room, it was almost time. She left her room, she noticed how empty the halls and even the nurse's station was. Not a soul in sight, it was like a ghost town. Returning her attention to her objective ____ went into someone's office, she had to find a watch or some sort of way to keep track of time. Spotting a antique clock on the wall she immediately detached it. She rushed to the bathroom, she touched the handle and all the lights went out, not even the emergency lights were on, she quickly pushed into the bathroom and hid inside the stall, pulling her legs up onto the toilet she waited, time seemed slower, she felt herself getting tired from no where, it felt like she hadn't slept in days, she felt her head become heavier and heavier, she leaned against the stall wall. Stay awake. She heard loud, abrupt footsteps, unsure of who it is she stayed silent. A flashlight shown the tile floor, the unknown person entered the bathroom was a security guard. She felt slightly more awake. 

"Alright I saw someone come in here. If you come out quietly I won't have to detain you." ___ covered her mouth. "Fine. Have it your way." The guard kicked down the stall from the furthest side in, and was immediately stuck or stabbed with something, whatever it was he screamed and collapsed, the flashlight rolled revealing a large pool of blood slowly making its way to her stall. 

She hated the fact that she was used to so much bloodshed as of recent. She heard footsteps walk to her stall. 

*Knock, knock,*

She staggered and immediately opened the stall, jumping into his arms. He hugged her tightly, she hugged him and noticed something was off. 

"You should probably run, he's waiting for you outside." ___ immediately let go of the man, "thanks for the hug though, I don't do this shit for free.. no matter how much I love it." 

___ backed away from him and left the bathroom. Running away she had no idea where to run to, she just ran, 

She felt someone pick her up over their shoulder, and started walking the other direction. She tried to see who it was, 

"Put me down!" 

"It's me again." 

"Who are you?! Where did you come from?!" 

"My name isn't important and I'm from hell, stop asking stupid questions before I take you there." He continued walking, "damn Mikey can fucking pick 'em." 

she noticed red and black stripes on his shirt. This puzzled her further. /;)/ she relaxed in his grip sense she wasn't going anywhere. He's rude and his hands could be in a better position than on your ass. 'I'm not going to hell because this guy is a pervert.' He's bluffing. He sat her down and handed her the security guard's flashlight. Then seemed to disappear into thin air. 

She stammered, spinning in a full circle he was no where to be seen, he completely vanished. She rubbed her eyes and felt bandaids on her face, she peeled them off, along with all of the bandages and gauze. Finding the exit in the dark was going to be hard. She shined the flashlight down the long corridor, then she remembered something. Walking down the hall she found what the staff called the quiet room, that's where her attacker had been placed. She jiggled the door, locked. She hit the glass of the door with the flashlight repeatedly, until it cracked and eventually broke. Kicking the door open she flashed the light at the woman. Who coward under her bed. Walking in slowly she smiled wickedly. She grabbed her foot and pulled her out from under the bed. Grabbing her by her neck she shoved her into the ground. 

"Not so tough without your weapon hm?" She whispered. 

____ heard metal clang against metal behind her, she turned and saw him again, this time getting a full view of his face. He looked like he'd been burned alive. She dropped the flashlight in shock. The woman screamed and cried for help. Steps came closer she dropped the woman and stepped back, she tried to escape but he stepped on her back with his boot. 

"Leave this.. to me." 

"No this is my fight!" 

"She hurt you. You wanna hurt her, I get it. But he's waiting for you. You should go. This.." he gestured to the woman. "Isn't in your nature. No matter how hard you try. Now run along." 

____ left the room and shut the door, listening to the blood curdling scream and the soft gurgle of her dying. She ran down the corridor, finding the nurses station she exited through the doors. Feeling the cold air on her face she sat down on a bench, panting quietly she regained her composure. Maybe that guy knew what he was talking about. 'What?' It's not in your nature. 'I know but.. I wanted to kill her for what she did.' It's best to let it go, let me go. justice was done. 'Let you go? I can't! I can't live without you! I never have! We haven't avenged father! Or- or found out why?!' I want you to finally be at peace, put everything behind you, trying to solve a case that went cold a decade ago.. what was I thinking..this ends here with me.. 'mama...' ___ felt herself shake, don't cry over me, such a beautiful girl.. my beautiful flower.. just because I am not here, doesn't mean I am not watching you as I always have. ____ felt a hand on her cheek, opening her eyes she saw no one. A weight was lifted off of her, she left out a shaky breath. She was gone. Finally put to peace. 

____ felt a drop on her nose, looking up it started to rain, the first rain in a long time. The cool drops fell, seemingly washing away all the anguish and devastation, she closed her eyes and let the rain pour. She heard someone sit down next to her. She left her eyes closed as the rain soaked through her clothes, turning them a dark grey. 

"Do you hear that?" 

"What is it?" 

"She's.. she's at peace now.." ___ turned to her closet friend. The one person who understood her better than anyone. He sat with her under the rain. Gripping her hand he had no idea what she meant. But it didn't really matter to him. She was calm, she looked happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write a smut? I feel like it’s missing something. Let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come.


End file.
